


In the Comfort of Pain

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wanted to help Kili remove his guilt after the Battle of the Five Armies. He really did. Just not this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Comfort of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many unedited Kili/Thorin fics in my laptop right now, so I thought I'll post at least one. I must admit I'm not entirely sure how good this is because I rarely write rough sex. So, let me know what you think of it!

Sometimes Thorin wondered whether he's doing the right thing. Was this the best way to help, or had he only made things worse? But as Kili moaned beneath him, clenching his body tightly around his cock, he found it difficult to think.

The archer arched his back, his hair spread around him messily as he turned his head from side to side, his ankles crossed at the bottom of Thorin's spine to hold him close. Thorin gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Kili's wrists which he held above his head, pounding into the brunet. His eyes drifted down to their joined bodied and he moaned heavily when he caught sight of his hardness moving in and out of Kili's willing body. Thorin had to close his eyes, fearing a premature loss of control. His free hand roamed Kili's body, running up heaving torso and roughly brushing stiff nipple, before his fingers dug into narrow hips. A pained gasp halted Thorin's movement. He loosened his grips on Kili, looking at the dwarf below him in concern.

"Kili..."

But Kili shook his head violently, pulling Thorin closer with his legs around his hips. Coaxing Thorin by undulating his hips. "More. Harder, Thorin. Harder." He ordered, his voice cracking from overuse and dark emotions.

Thorin hesitated. He should stop. He really should stop. He knew his power well enough. He knew harder meant pain. He knew he could break Kili; he had very nearly done so in the past. But then he saw tears at the corners of Kili's closed eyes and tightened his grip on Kili's wrists.

Kili cried out when Thorin's thrust sent him shifting up on the bed, tightening up temporarily in shock. He moaned continuously as the king resumed his fast pace, stretching the archer with his considerable girth, brushing against every single one his pleasurable spots and, most importantly, hurting him inside and out. No oil had been used tonight. Thorin had only briefly used two saliva-coated fingers before Kili demanded him inside. He had tried to resist but the young dwarf wouldn't listen, guiding him with practiced fingers to his barely-prepared entrance.

The king ran his hand down Kili's heaving chest, dipping briefly into the navel then cruelly skirted around desperate erection. The archer bucked his hips, chasing pleasure despite himself. Unable to stop himself, Thorin pumped the hardness a couple of times and smeared pre-ejaculation which gathered at the tip and ran down the length all over it. At the first sign of Kili refusing pleasure, he removed his hand and trailed it over heavy sacs. Thorin groaned deeply and muffled his noises by kissing the side of Kili's face as pleasure mounted within him but Kili turned his face away from Thorin's kisses.

"No," Kili gasped, "Harder. Just harder."

Had Kili opened his eyes, he would see the pain in Thorin's face, but he kept his eyes resolutely closed. Still, Thorin obeyed. He gritted his teeth and watched Kili closely as he dragged his nails across tan skin, creating red lines on the archer's torso. He breathed heavily as he roughly pinched Kili's nipple. He twisted the tight bud and pulled it, causing the young dwarf to arch his back to try to follow the pressure.

"Yes. Yes. Please, Thorin," Kili chanted.

Thorin knew he couldn't hold back anymore. The tight warm vice around him shredded his control. He could only hope he had done enough for Kili, that he had pleasured and hurt Kili the way he wanted. Thorin released Kili's abused nipple and returned his hand to Kili's hip. He dug his fingers deeply and pulled the archer whenever he pushed his cock in. The young dwarf still had his eyes closed, his mouth now wide open, as Thorin drove into him mercilessly.

Thorin began to pant in pleasure as his release neared. His glazy eyes were locked on Kili's face and his ears heard only the sound of their skin slapping together and Kili's incessant moans. Three brutal thrusts were all it took for him to finish deep inside Kili. At the last second he leaned down to bite Kili's shoulder. His hips stuttered and his groan of pleasure was muffled by skin as he spilled his seed deep inside his nephew. Kili cried out next to his ear and tightened around his sensitive cock, prolonging his orgasm, as the young dwarf came untouched between their sweaty bodies.

The king released the skin slowly, regret filling him as he tasted blood in his mouth. Below him, Kili convulsed slightly with the last of embrace of pleasure and stinging of pain before becoming limp, his legs falling away from around Thorin's hips. Only then did Thorin dare to release his hold on Kili's wrists and leaned up to see the archer clearly.

Tears ran down Kili's closed eyes as he gradually lost his awareness. Pain stabbed Thorin's heart but he forced himself to swallow it down. He slowly withdrew from Kili's body, lay beside him and pulled him into his arms.

In the beginning, Thorin had tried to say all the right things. He had tried to say that Kili had tried very hard indeed, that it wasn't his fault they lost some of their company in the battle months ago, that Fili never blamed him for his loss of leg and the constant pain he would now bear, that it was all right to be all right. But he had learnt that words weren't what Kili wanted when he asked this of Thorin.

Now he pulled Kili close and stroked his hair gently and waited until the tears subsided and Kili fell into a restful sleep. Now he watched Kili's face filled with peace and cleaned him and tended his wounds while he remained blissfully unconscious. Now he gently kissed the bruises he left, stroked the soft skin he marred, and tried to take comfort in the fact that the ghosts of the war had left Kili be for now. Now he softly kissed Kili's lips and returned to the shadows of his room where his tears for friends he had lost and a lover he would never have fell unnoticed.


End file.
